Me & U
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: This story has some MA theme, such as certain phrases and future language choices. So some warning for you on that note.
1. Me & U

Me &amp; U

Translations:

-Shunga Fantaji – Erotic Fantasies

Rin was at the newest club "Shunga Fantaji" She decided to take a break from arguing with Kohaku, her ex. She had better things she wanted to do than waste time arguing a pointless situation with him. She was in the center of the dance floor, hips swaying seductively. She was the favored dancer at the club, even working there on certain days.

"You've been waiting so long

I'm here to answer your call

I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all

I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about

What I wanna do with you"

She was actually there for fun tonight, she was not working and she needed to dance to ease the tension based turmoil within her, the anger threatening to boil over. She was just getting into her dancing when an angry arm grasped her arm and yanked her away from the floor. She whirled around only to see Kohaku's angered face.

"What do you want Kohaku? I am dancing here. Unlike you I actually have other activities I enjoy besides arguing with you." She said as she glared at him. Neither one noticed the cool amber eyes watching from the distance.

"Rin, it's time to stop this nonsense, you want to dance fine, but not here, not this club. Don't be such a whore!" He said as he prepared to pull her from the club. He was unprepared for her slap to his cheek. Glaring at her, she noticed he was losing his temper fast.

"How dare you Kohaku! First of all you don't own me, I am free to come and go as I please doing whatever I wish to do. Second of all, We are no longer a couple so again I can do what I want, when I want and wherever I want. And Lastly, you are merely a nuisance that refuses to take no for an answer, so I will say this one more time, Leave me alone!" She said as she shoved by him and moved back to the dance floor, leaving Kohaku stunned.

"I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do.

They heard I was good they wanna see if it's true

They know you're the one I wanna give it to

I can see you want me too

Now, it's me and you"

Rin's gaze drifted as they landed on cool amber eyes. Her own eyes darkened slightly. 'Absolutely Gorgeous, I wonder if I can get him to dance with me' she thought to herself as she made her way to him. Stopping before him, she leaned down and asked near his ear "Hey, I'm Rin. Wanna dance with me?" He smirked and took her hand, following her back to the dance floor.

"It's me and you now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby tell me if you like it

It's me and you now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move now

Baby tell me if you like it

Baby I'll love you all the way down

Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it

I swear

Just relax and let me make that move

It's our secret thing

Keep it between me and you"

Rin turned so she was facing away from him as his hands slid along her body, following her curves as she slid down his body slowly, grinding into him on her way back up, his hands gripping her waist securely. His breath falling on her neck lightly. Rin closed her eyes and let the music take control of her body, her hips swayed along with his, grinding in perfect rhythm.

As the song continued to play, She noticed his hands were gripping her waist more tighter each time she slid down and ground back up into him. Turning slowly, He lifted one of her legs slowly, pressing her into his waist so tightly she could feel a slight bulge. Rin's eyes darkened in lust as she leaned in and nipped at his neck gently. He growled softly and lowered her leg before taking her hand and walking off the dance floor towards the single bathrooms. He yanked her into one of the rooms and slammed the door shut, locking it behind them as he pinned her to the door.

"Rin, my name is Sesshomaru. I have been watching you for a long time, every night. There was something about you I could not figure out. Why your scent was drawing me in." he paused as he leaned into her neck and lightly traced her collar bone with his tongue. "Now I know why, you are my chosen one. My mate" he whispered before lowering his lips to hers, their lips moving in a soft kiss. Rin moaned softly as she slid her arms under his shirt, along his chest before lowering to undo his pants, her lips never leaving his.

Sesshomaru slid a hand inside her jeans and under her panties to glide along her clit, swallowing her whimpers into his mouth. He smirked into the kiss as his hand sped up, moving faster. Rin pushed him away gently so she could undo her jeans and pull them down. Before she could pull her panties off, Sesshomaru picked her up and sat her on the counter, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. Rin slid his pants down past his rear so she could grip his waist tightly. Sesshomaru leaned her back so her back rested along the wall, propping a leg up to spread her legs slightly.

He leaned down and slid her panties to the side, giving her a teasing lick before sucking her clit into his mouth. Rin let out a moan as her body jerked unexpectedly. In all the years she and Kohaku had been a couple, they had only had sex 3 times and neither of those times were pleasant for her. This man she had felt she knew from somewhere but couldn't place it was giving her more pleasure so far than Kohaku ever did.

Rin lost train of thought as she felt Sesshomaru slide two fingers into her, she moaned as her leg shifted outwards, opening her further for his touch. Sesshomaru chuckled softly before shifting his hand so that when he slid his fingers into her, his thumb circled her clit. Rin's moans grew louder as her hand gripped his wrist trying to make him move faster. Sesshomaru withdrew his hand and leaned in to give her a last teasing lick before sliding up her body.

Rin slid off the counter and pushed Sesshomaru against the wall as she slid down his body, taking his erection into her hands, sliding one up and down a few times. Sesshomaru leaned his head back as his breathing quickened slightly. Rin leaned in and circled the head with her tongue before pressing the tip of her tongue along the tip followed by sucking on his tip. He let out a soft groan as his hand fell onto her head softly. Rin slid more of him into her mouth as she began a gentle rocking motion of her head, causing Sesshomaru to growl softly in approval. Rin slid her tongue down the top of his erection and back up along the underside before nibbling the tip gently.

Sesshomaru took a swift intake of air before grasping her arm and pulling her up, bending her over the counter and lifting her leg to rest on the side. Leaning down he nipped her neck softly as he slid into her wet heat, Rin whining softly and he growling. He grasped her waist as he picked up the tempo and moved harder within her. Rin lowered her head to contain her moans, but Sesshomaru would have none of that, he gripped her hair and yanked her head back so he could hear her moans. "Bitch I want to hear your pleasure." He growled into her ear as he moved even harder, his demon slowly gaining control.

Rin whimpered as she slid her leg further out to the side, enabling him to slide in deeper each thrust in, Sesshomaru growled as he sank his fangs into her neck, Rin crying out more in pleasure than pain. Sesshomaru bit harder, holding her in place for his new tempo, his thrusts shoving her into the side of the counter. He slid one hand down and around her to gently stroke her slickened clit gently. Rin whined in submission. Sesshomaru growled into her neck in approval as he rubbed her clit harder and faster.

Rin cried out his name as her release erupted within her, making her shiver in the aftermath of it. Sesshomaru let go of her clit and gripped her waist once more and pounded into her a few more times before whining into her neck as his own release burst into her, Rin felt his hot release fill her as she moaned softly, moving her hips along his softening erection to ease his aftermath.

Sesshomaru rested his head on her shoulder, licking her mark gently. "Why do I feel I know you Sesshomaru?" Rin asked softly, Sesshomaru merely pulled back and turned her so he could lift her and sit her on the counter.

"Rin…..you were with me once when you were younger, about 8 or so. You were such an innocent being then, I didn't have it in me to corrupt you as you got older. So I had Kagome use one of her mantras to erase your memory of me, I wanted to see if years later your feelings would be the same or if they would change." He said, watching her eyes carefully.

Rin thought about her reaction. "And I still remembered partially enough on what you liked so that means my feelings haven't changed Sesshomaru." She said softly, Sesshomaru bent down and retrieved her clothing before handing them to her. "So where does that leave us Sesshomaru?"

"Well, that's entirely up to you Rin. Where do you wish to go? You have 2 choices, either stay with me and we become mates, or you may return to your own life and try to dodge Kohaku for the rest of your life." He stated. "Think carefully Rin, because neither decision can be reversed."

"I wish to stay with you Sesshomaru. My life felt so empty and alone and I never knew why, now I do and I don't wish to return to it." Rin said as she slid her hands up his arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Sesshomaru slid his arms around her and hugged her back.

"You won't be alone anymore Rin. You have me now. The mark on your neck marks you as Mine, you are my Mate and bear the title of Lady of the Western Lands." He said as he nuzzled her neck affectionately. Rin nuzzled into him as well. They each got dressed and walked out of the bathrooms, seeing Inuyasha and Kagome with the gang, Sesshomaru nodded before pulling Rin to the door, pausing as he heard "SESSHOMARU GOT LUCKY!" Rin pulled him out the door before he could attempt to murder his half – brother. Rin climbed into Sesshomaru's car as he got in and drove them to her place for her to pack her things up and move them to his home.

Pulling into her driveay, he wasn't surprised to see Kohaku's car. "Sesshomaru, mayhap you should wait here, I am sure this will not be a nice conversation" Rin stated as she unbuckled her seat belt. She got out of the car, surprised to see he had done the same.

"I'm not letting you face him alone Rin." Sesshomaru said as he walked with her to the door. Rin unlocked the door as Sesshomaru pulled her behind him. He opened the door slowly, noticing the scent of Kohaku went up the stairs, Sesshomaru walked silently up the stairs and paused outside her door. He opened the door and pushed Rin back, Kohaku had slain her animal, her faithful neko demon, Mika. He had sent her to Rin on the night of the New Moon and as such that was her name meaning.

Rin ducked under his arm and let out a cry before running to her cat's corpse. She picked her up and hugged her close, regardless of the blood on the cat demon's chest. Sesshomaru took the cat's body and laid it on the bed before pulling his Tensaiga from within his outfit. Concentrating on the demon imps, he slashed the cat's body dispelling the imps back to the underworld. Rin's gaze fell back on her cat demon's body and saw the color return to normal and the wound closed up. The cat demon's chest slowly moving in rhythm to its normal breathing.

Rin hugged Mika tightly. "I almost lost you Mika. I'm sorry I wasn't home." Rin cried as she hugged Mika closely. Mika licked her cheek before jumping from her arms to sit before Sesshomaru. He leaned down to scoop the cat up in his arms.

"Rin, pack your things, I will make a phone call." He stated and walked just outside her room. He called Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I need your help. Rin will be moving in with me and Kohaku tried to kill her demon cat. I used tensaiga on it, but he won't stop, of that I am certain."

AN: Sorry cliffhanger I know, I do not usually do that but I was pressed for time and it is 1:00 am and I need to get some sleep as I have to be up at 7 am. I will work on the next part as a chapter tomorrow.


	2. I Will Love Again

LAST CHAPTER: Rin hugged Mika tightly. "I almost lost you Mika. I'm sorry I wasn't home." Rin cried as she hugged Mika closely. Mika licked her cheek before jumping from her arms to sit before Sesshomaru. He leaned down to scoop the cat up in his arms.

"Rin, pack your things, I will make a phone call." He stated and walked just outside her room. He called Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I need your help. Rin will be moving in with me and Kohaku tried to kill her demon cat. I used tensaiga on it, but he won't stop, of that I am certain."

Chapter 2 will feature I will love again by Lara Fabian

Chapter 2

Inuyasha stopped by Rin's place and looked into Kohaku's car not finding anything. Rin felt shaken up. The anger in her over his actions spilling out as she grabbed her coat. "Sesshomaru, I Need to hit the club, I need to dance the anger out. Can you see to Mika's safety please?" She said as she left. Kagome and Sango met Rin at the club. Sango felt horrible that her brother was pulling this. Rin nodded at the dj and he switched the song.

"Did I ever tell you how you live in me

Every waking moment, even in my dreams

And if all this talk is crazy

And you don't know what I mean

Does it really matter

Just as long as I believe"

Rin slid onto the dance floor as she danced among the throng of people on the floor. She had swiftly changed into hip hugging jeans and a blue belly shirt with beads on it. Her arms lifted over her head as she swayed to the music in time with the beat.

"I will love again

Though my heart is breaking, I will

Love again

Stronger than before

I will love again

Even if it takes a lifetime to get over you

Heaven only knows I will love again"

Sesshomaru had seen to it Inuyasha knew what to pack and move and he dropped Mika off at his place before heading to the club after Rin. Kagome nodded to the dance floor, his gaze followed her line of sight and saw Rin dancing. He knew she was always beautiful to watch, dancing was a passion of hers that no one could take away.

"People never tell you

The way you truly feel

I would die for you gladly

If I knew it was for real

So if all this talk sounds crazy

And the words don't come out right

Does it really matter

If it gets me through this night

Chorus"

Sesshomaru maneuvered through the crowd as his hands fell on Rin's waist gently. She smiled and moved in time with him as she knew his touch anywhere. She leaned into him slowly and grasped his hands, moving them to cross one another in front of her as she held his hands, safely wrapped within his safe embrace.

"If I'm true to myself,

Nobody else can take the place of you

But I've got to move on

Tell me what else can I do

Chorus

I will love again

One day I know, I will love again

You can't stop me from loving again, breathing again

Feeling again

I know, one day, I will love again"

Sesshomaru leaned his head on her shoulder as he tightened his grip on her. Rin slowly turned within his arms and slid her own arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as he slid his hands down her back to rest on her waist. Rin hadn't felt this safe in years.

Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head and pulled her towards the door. Once they were outside he slid an arm around her waist. "Come on, let's go home." He said as he unlocked her door and helped her in before shutting the door. He went around and got in on his side. Starting the car he pulled out of the parking area and within minutes he was pulling into his own driveway. The gates opened when the guard saw Sesshomaru.

He parked his car and got out, going around and opening her door, helping her out. "Welcome to your new home." He whispered as he kissed her temple. Rin moved closer to him and nuzzled into his neck. Sesshomaru smiled and picked her up, seeing her exhaustion. He closed the door quietly and turned to walk up the steps. Inuyasha had already been there and was waiting with the door open. Sesshomaru thanked Inuyasha and continued up the stairs as Inuyasha let himself out.

He walked into his room and thanked Inuyasha mentally that he had pulled the covers down, setting riin in the bed, he slid her shoes off and tucked her into the bed. He slipped into the bathroom and turned the shower on. As soon as the water heated up, he slid his clothing off and stepped into the shower, washing all the sweat of the club off.

When he was satisfied with his results, he turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He opened the door quietly and slipped back into the bedroom, only to see Rin not in the bed. He quickly pulled on a pair of his boxers that he normally wore to bed and left the room to find her, relieved to see she was in the indoor pool.

He stood in the doorway watching her, she was looking up at the full moon while swinging her feet into the water. He walked up behind her and sat next to her. "You ok? I know its been a rough few days for you, but you are safe here Rin. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said as he pulled her close, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I know Sesshomaru, its just, its been years since we were last together in a soothing manner. I was 8 and you comforted me over a nightmare" Rin said laughing. "Whoever would have thought that the Great Sesshomaru would let a human lay snuggled into his Mokomoko." She said, laughter twinkling ino her eye.

Sesshomaru chuckled and pushed her into the water before standing and running towards the doorway. "SESSHOOMARU YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!" Rin called out as she climbed out of the pool and took off after him.

AN: There will most likely be a lemon in the next chapter.


End file.
